


Notes

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, the start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill :Teenlock Johnlock? Sherlock is too shy to confess that he likes John, so instead he starts leaving little hints/clues/factoids/random things anonymously in John's locker/book bag/pockets/etc. John catches him leaving something in his bag, once, but doesn't say anything. You can take it from there. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

John wasn’t sure when the piece of folded paper began to show up in a his textbooks, locker, and book bag. At first he just ignored them, thinking they were just the scraps he placed there when he was reading or they were just the notes he used to write that days homework assignment so he wouldn’t forget it. However, it became very clear fairly quickly that wasn’t the case. They would be there on days he knew he didn’t write down the homework because there wasn’t any and they would be in places in his textbook he knew he had already read and they had no reason to be there.

The first time he unfolded a note was while he was in the middle of his Chemistry class a few days after he noticed their presence. The piece of paper was lodged in the spine between the last page of reading and the questions he had to answer before the period was over. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and slowly he pulled the paper apart:

Did you know there are three types of bees in every hive? Queen, worker, and drone.

John stared down at the paper, his brow furrowed at the note, it certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. The blonde looked up and around the room to see if he could see someone staring at him, a smile on their face at the fact they saw him read their note, but there was no one, His classmates were too engrossed in their work to even notice. Carefully he folded it back up and stuck it in his pocket before pulling out his journal to answer the questions to the best of his ability, his attention elsewhere, like trying to figure out who would leave him a note like that.

The blonde began to pay attention and look for the notes after that, collecting all of them and placing them in his pocket to read on the tube ride home from school. There was no consistency to the notes other than the penmanship of the person who had wrote them.

_The scientific name for bees is anthophila_

_Green colored light is the least used color of light in the process of photosynthesis_   
_._   
_There are 270 bones present at birth_

_All blue eyed people come from the same ancestor_

_Good luck on your exam tomorrow_

_There are three types of Muscles in the body_

_Mosquito repellents don't repel. They hide you._

_The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache._

John began to look forward to the little notes that were left just as much as he looked forward to finding out who was leaving them. There were plenty of people that it could have been, he was pretty likeable amongst his peers, but he didn’t think that anyone would leave him random facts, Maybe it was one of his mates playing a trick on him, or maybe it was a prank from, but whoever they were, they were going pretty out of their way to make sure he didn’t see them.

_You shouldn’t daydream in English_

_The first Jack O’Lanterns were actually made from turnips._

_When a person cries and the first drop comes from the right eye, it's happiness. Left eye, pain. Both, frustration_

By the time the holiday’s came around, John had collected a rather large stack of notes that nearly filled the large drawer in his desk, but he was no closer to finding out who their author was and that was aggravating, he wanted to know who this person was, the wanted to know who the person who had decided to flirt, would this be considered flirting?, through notes. Thought as the break drew near, the blonde began to notice that one of his classmates had taken a particular interest in him. Sherlock Holmes had been looking in his direction more often than not, and it wasn’t until John turned around one day during English did he notice. He was a tall boy, younger than himself with dark curls and captivating eyes, but he was quiet, kept to himself, because everytime he spoke out there was some stupid comment from their classmates. Sherlock was Brilliant, and he was bullied for it, and that was what John had seen since he had a few classes with him, and John had called his friends and team mates out on their actions when they partook on the taunting and teasing of the boy, who was more widely known as ‘Freak’ instead of his first name.

It was two days before break and John had run to do an errand for his English teacher and the bell rang, signaling for the end of the day before he returned to his class.The door was open waiting his arrival back to the class, He was about to enter when he saw Sherlock near his bag, pausing, John backed up and hid to the best of his ability just beyond the door frame so he could watch the other boy slowly unzip his bag and place something in there. He waited until the brunette moved away from his belongings before walking through the door.

“Everyone else gone already?” he asked watching the other boy jump, turning around to look at him and nod

“I was just watching your things so no one would take off with them.” Sherlock replied “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He didn’t wait for John to answer, dashing through the door and out the hall to wherever the went after school. Most likely thinking John would make fun of him.

It wasn’t until he was at home, did John open up his bag, finding a folded piece of paper laying on top of his things.

Snow is actually colorless. What little sunlight is absorbed by snow is absorbed uniformly over the wavelengths of visible light thus giving snow its white appearance

John smiled to himself as he looked down at the note he had unfolded, his heart fluttering in his chest because he knew who had been sticking the notes in his locker, books, and bag. Thought now that he knew, he didn’t know what to do, he wanted to ask why Sherlock had been leaving the notes behind, but first he had to show him he knew.

Sherlock was sitting in the back of class, waiting for the right time to slip John the last note before the bell rang, signalling the end of the day and the beginning of the holiday break He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the clock tick by. He had started to leave the notes because he didn’t have the courage to talk to John in person, because he liked the older boy, and the older boy was more popular and better received than Sherlock himself was. Though he had had the perfect chance the day prior, when it was just him and John,

The brunette frowned as the bell rang, cutting his chance at giving the blonde his last note until they returned, Thought he was hopeful he could slip it into the other teens locker on his way out the door. he packed up his things quickly, and threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the boy whose locker he wanted to visit. John gave him a small smile  before handing him a piece of paper, Sherlock’s brow crinkled as he looked up to watch his crush bound down the hall. Slowly he opened the folded paper, his heart pounding and his face flushing as he read what it said.

_**  
**If you are free sometime over break, I’d like to get to know you. Call Me. ~JW_


End file.
